SO DANGEROUS
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: Aku BYUN BAEKHYUN,,, Aku anak orang kaya, aku tampan tubuhku pun tak ada yang menolak dengan pesonannya ... aku pun seorang HIPERSEX,,, sstttt,,, ini NC lohhh,, ini Lemon lohh, mungkin gak asem sama sekali,,, KRISBAEK and CHANBAEK NC ...


**SO DANGEROUS**

**[ CHANBAEK Version ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**LENGTH : ONE SHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : ini YAOI ..**

** Ini Boy X Boy ...**

** Ini Lemon ... ASEMNYA MENGGETARKAN TUBUHMU ...**

** Ini NC 21 + .. JADI YANG DIBAWAH UMUR JANGAN BACA ...**

**^^ HAPPY READING ^^**

"terima kasih sayang, kau sungguh luar biasa."

"Sama sama, kau juga sungguh liar malam ini."

Seorang Pria keluar dari kamar tempat Hotel yang dia pesan untuk kami semalam, aku menggeliatkan tubuhku, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela hotel, ku nikmati suasana kota kelahiranku, Seoul. Sungguh indah namun terlihat semraut karena kemacetannya. Ku beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi, ketika itu aku berpapasan dengan sebuah cermin yang besar, aku berhenti sejenak.

Kulihat tubuhku yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih transparant dan _Underwear_ hitam, ku perhatikan setiap senti tubuhku, setiap lekuk yang terukir ditubuhku. Ya, aku Tampan, aku Sexy, kulitku putih mulus tanpa cacat, aku sempurna. Suaraku menawan dan sexy. Dan setiap desahanku menggairahkan. Ya, mungkin karena kesempurnaanku itulah, aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan Pria Pria tampan untuk tidur bersamaku.

Aku tidak perlu bersusah payah menggoda mereka, seperti yang dilakukan para pria seperti diriku, itu sangat menjijikkan bagiku. Yang aku lakukan hanya cukup mengerlingkan mataku, Happ, Pria yang ku inginkan akan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku.

Karena kata Orang kerlingan mataku sangat mematikan.

Aku hampir lupa, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Byun Baekhyun,

Nama malamku Bi **(Bi = hujan)**. Ya, aku bisa seperti hujan, punya dua sisi yang sangat berbeda. Disisi lain bisa sangat bersahabat, disini lainnya bisa menimbulkan bencana. Itulah diriku.

Mungkin dari ceritaku diatas, kau akan merasa aku ini seperti '_Pelacur'_ . Hahaha,, itu terserah kalian ingin menganggapku apa, aku sudah biasa dengan sebutan seperti itu. Karena memang itulah aku, aku tidak menganggap ini pekerjaan tapi aku menganggap ini suatu, Hmm bisa dibilang Kenikmatan.

Ya, kenikmatan untuk diriku sendiri. Jangan kalian pikir aku melakukan ini untuk mencari uang, jika kau berpikir seperti itu kau salah besar. Eomma-ku, dia seorang Pemilik peruahaan bisnis Berlian terkemuka dikorea, omsetnya dalam sebulan bisa mencapai Milyaran rupiah. Appa-ku, dia pemilik jaringan perusahaan tersukses didunia _**'Byun International Coorporatin'**_ . dan aku anak satu satunya dikeluargaku. Dari latar belakang keluargaku yang seperti itu aku bisa dengan mudahnya meminta Uang.

Orang tuaku pasti akan memberikan berapa pun yang aku inginkan, contohnya ketika sebuah mobil dengan _Casing_ emas murni yang _Limited Edition_ keluar. Aku meminta untuk dibelikan, mereka langsung membelikannya, bahkan dua mobil sekaligus. Hmm, baru dua minggu aku sudah bosan dengan mobil itu, aku minta lagi untuk dibelikan Jet Pribadi dengan dekorasi bertabur Berlian, yang pasti harganya Fantastis pun orang tuaku membelikannya untukku.

Pasti kau penasaran kenapa aku ingin menjadi Pria malam yang mencari kenikmatan dari tubuh Pria lain, jawabannya cukup Simple. Karena aku iseng. Iya, iseng, karena banyak teman-temanku yang bilang padaku jika belum pernah tidur dengan pria itu namanya bukan seorang Pria sejati. Pada saat itu, aku pun mencoba dunia kelam ini dan ... aku ketagihan sampai sekarang. Jadi saranku untukmu adalah, jangan pernah mencoba sesuatu yang belum pernah kau ketahui, karena bisa saja sesuatu itu baik untukmu atau malah kau yang terjebak dalam permainanmu sendiri.

**- SO DANGEROUS –**

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi ini Baekhyun bergegas dari hotel itu, dia menuju kesuatu tempat, Cafe. Ya, Baekhyun bekerja sebagai Waiters di Cafe tersebut. Jangan heran, dipagi hari Baekhyun memang bekerja sambilan di sebuah Caffe dan malam harinya dia ke Klub malam untuk mencari mangsa. Cukup kontras busana Baekhyun, dia tampil Culun saat menjadi Waiters Caffe. Dengan kaca mata bulat besar dan rambut Klimis belah tengah. Namun, saat dia pergi ke Klub malam, tampilannya Cukup sexy, Tampan dan ... Menggoda.

Itu dilakukannya agar dia bisa bekerja dengan santai tanpa ada pria hidung belang yang mengganggunya. Baekhyun, tipe pria manja yang hanya meminta duit dari Orang tuanya hanya untuk membeli keperluan pribadinya. Dia, yang mandiri walaupun dia dari keluarga orang kaya dikorea.

"Hai, Kau sudah lama menunggu?." Teriak seorang pria Tampan dengan kantung mata hitam diwajahnya, menambah ke-Sexy-an parasnya.

"Eh, Tao, tidak aku baru saja sampai." Jawab seorang Pria Manis dengan mata bulatnya yang Lucu, yang sejenak berhenti dari kegiatan membaca Majalahnya.

"Maaf ya, D.O-ya .. biasa Suamiku tidak mau aku jauh darinya, Hehehe." Seru Tao sambil menyeret kursi dan duduk manis disana.

"Hahaa, Kau enak ya punya suami yang tampan, kaya dan sayang denganmu. Aku kapan ya?." D.O agak iri dengan ucapan Tao barusan.

"Hahaha, kau pasti mendapatkan seseorang yang kau inginkan. Tenanglah." Hibur Tao.

Tak berapa lama, sekitar ada 10 orang datang dan duduk bersampingan dengan D.O dan Tao, ternyata mereka sedang mengadakan Arisan, sungguh ramai sekali.

"Waiters." Teriak Tao sambil menjentikkan jari, Baekhyun segera menghampiri.

"Ada yang anda pesan?." Tanya Baekhyun saat tiba ditempat Tao dan kawan-kawannya sambil menyiapkan catatan kecil untuk menullis pesanan pelanggannya dan menaruh buku Menu dimeja.

"Hei, mau pada pesan apa nih? Tenang saja berhubung mood saya sedang baik hari ini. Jadi kalian aku Traktir." Seru tao pada teman-temannya. Semua temannya bersorak sorai gembira mendengarnya.

"Saya pesan semua makanan terenak dan termahal disini dan jangan pake lama, Oke." Perintah Tao pada Baekhyun sambil memberikan kembali buku Menu pada Baekhyun.

"Baik." Kata Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan tempat Tao.

"Tunggu dulu." Seru Tao memanggil kembali Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengan Refleks berbalik dan kembali ke tempat Tao.

"Iya, ada lagi yang anda pesan?." Tanya Baekhyun

Tao berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memandang Baekhyun dari atas kebawah berulang ulang, "Kok bisa ya, orang culun sepertimu dipekerjakan di Caffe mewah seperti ini? Hahaha."

"Maaf, maksud anda?."

Tao hanya tertawa kecil merendahkan, kemudian dia mengambil botol air mineral dari dalam Tasnya dan langsung mengguyur keatas kepala Baekhyun. Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang terkejut teman-teman Tao pun iya, mereka tidak mengira Tao akan melakukan itu. Baekhyun berusaha tidak melawan. Biar bagaimana pun Tao adalah pelanggan, pelanggan adalah Raja. Tao memegang dagu Baekhyun dan menggerakkan kepala Baekhyun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Di lihatnya wajah Baekhyun yang basah karena siraman air darinya tadi. "Nah, begini culunmu berkurang sedikit."

"Tao, sudah lah.. kasihan dia." D.O mencoba menjadi penengah.

"Maaf kenapa anda melakukan ini pada saya?." Tanya Baekhyun lagi, hatinya sdah panah karena amara namun dia tahan sekuat mungkin. Dia masih ingin bekerja ditempat ini. Dia tidak mau di pecat hanya karena melawan pelanggan yang menyiramnya dengan air.

Tao lagi-lagi tertawa, "Kau tau, aku tidak mau, selera makanku hilang hanya karena melihat tampangmu yang sangat Culun itu, mengerti? Sudah sana pergi bawakan pesananku." Seru Tao tajam sambil mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pergi. Terdengar tawa Tao dengan teman-temannya, itu sangat menyakitkan hati.

"_Tao, awas kau. Akan ku balas apa yang telah kau lakukan hari ini padaku."_ Batin Baekhyun yang menahan segala amarahnya.

**- SO DANGEROUS –**

Malam ini sungguh melelahkan, Baekhyun pamit pulang dari Caffe dia ingin cepat cepat pergi ke Klub malam. Dia ingin menenangkan pikiran dan Hatinya yang panas akibat perlakuan Tao padanya tadi siang. Dengan Kemeja hitam dan Jeans Putih Baekhyun measuk kedalam Klub malam, dia tersenyum denagn pemangdangan yang setiap malam ia liah, sungguh menyenangkan.

Baekhyun menelusuri ruang klub itu dan sampailah ia disalah satu meja dimana Bartender dengan ahlinya memutar mutar Botol ditangannya, sungguh menajubkan.

"Seperti biasa, Bi ?." tanya Bartender itu pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Baertender itu mulai mencampur campur beberapa botol minuman kedalam sebuah gelas kemudian menutupnya dengan tempat milenium. Dan mulai mengocok-kocoknya. Dan ajaib sebuah minuman berwarna biru muda tersaji dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Makasih, Vla." Seru Baekhyun sambil menenggak sedikit minuman itu, dan melemparkan pandangannya ketempat orang orang sedang berjoget mengikuti alunan musik DJ.

"Bi." Panggil Bartender pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh. Si Bartender itu memberi Isyarat dengan menaikkan Alisnya menunjukkan tanda kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mendekat. Baekhyun tersenyum, mengerti.

Seorang Pria tinggi dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun, dia Cukup Tampan. Baekyun membalas senyumannya. Kini pria itu sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

"Vodka satu." Pesan Pria itu pada Bartender.

"Siap Boss." Jawab Vla, dengan goyangan Khas seorang Bartender.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "_Boleh juga seleranya."_ Batin Baekhyun. Dia mulai membuka dua kancing kemejanya, sengaja. Pria tinggi disampingnya menggerakkan tubuhnya penasaran. _"Kena kau."_

**BAEKHYUN POV**

"Boleh kita kenalan, saya Kris." Ucap Pria tinggi itu sambi mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangannya, "Aku Bi, senang berkenalan denganmu, Tampan."

Aku sengaja memberikan senyuman termanisku padanya untuk menjeratnya lebih dalam lagi. Kenapa? Karena aku menginginkan Pria Tampan ini malam ini. Dan hasilnya dia terjerat oleh jebakanku. Aku cukup senang.

"Sendiri aja malam ini, Bi?." Tanya Kris agak sedikit Sexy ditelingaku. Aku semakin menginginkannya malam ini. Aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku kearah tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut dia agak terkejut dengan perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba itu, namun dia membalas genggamanku.

"Iya, aku menantikan seseorang untuk tidur bersamaku malam ini." Tukasku sambil menatap matanya dalam, kulihat dia mengerutkan keningnnya. Mungkin dia tidak mengerti dan penasaran dengan maksudku.

"Siapa dia?." Tanya Kris penasara. Ada nada sedikit cemburu dari suaranya, aku suka.

"Dia itu ... Kamu, My Handsome." Aku sengaja sedikit mengelus lembut tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku. Kris tersenyum mesum kearahku, lagi lagi aku suka itu. Entah kenapa semua yang ada didiri Kris aku menyukainya, dia sungguh menggoda hasratku.

Ditariknya tanganku kasar, sukses membuat tubuhku menabrak dada bidangnya. Tercium aroma Lavender dari tubuhnya, Sangat menggairahkan. Aku tersenyum nakal. "Kau kasar sekali, Kris."

Kris hanya tertawa kecil, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Buru-buru langsung aku menaruh jari telunjukku didepan bibirku, dia menjilatnya nakal. "Kenapa sayang ?."

"Aku tidak suka permainan yang terburu-buru Tampan, Kita Rileks saja, mungkin kita ngobrol ngobrol dulu." Kataku yang tetap bersandar didadanya yang wangi Lavender itu, dia agak kecewa namun tetap mengelus suraiku dengan lembut.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau."

"Kris, boleh aku bertanya?." Tanyaku sambil memainkan jari jariku didadanya yang indah itu.

"Apa itu, sayang?."

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Kau tidak terlihat seperti pria hidung belang."

Kris tersenyum, "Aku sebenarnya sudah berIsteri." Jawabnya lugas, yang berhasil membuatku kaget dan bangkit dari nyamannya dada Kris dan memandangnya penasaran. "Ya, aku sudah berIsteri, Tao namanya."

**AUTHOR POV**

DEGGG

Satu nama yang sangat familiar diingatan Baekhyun, satu nama yang membuatnya sakit hati siang tadi, satu nama yang sangat dia benci, Tao. Baekhyun tersenyum, ada pikiran nakal yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini dan mencari ... pelampiasan? Apa Isterimu tidak memuaskanmu?." Tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan Cherry merah yang ada didalam minumannya dengan Sedotan.

"Dia sangat egois, dia tidak pernah mau tau apa yang ku inginkan, aku yang harus selalu menuruti segala yang dia mau, aku sangat muak." Jawab Kris emosi, dia menenggak kasar Vodka-nya. Terlihat ada aliran Vodka yang mengalir dari sisi mulut Kris, menjalar turun keleher sampai kedadanya, Sexy. Tangan Baekhyun menjulur kesisi Bibir Kris yang dialiri Vodka itu lalu dijilatnya.

"Hmm,, baiklah ... malam ini aku akan menjadi pemuasmu, Kris. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku malam ini." Seru Baekhyun dengan desahan Khasnya yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya tentu tidak akan menolaknya.

Kris mendekap tubuh Baekhyun, dia menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat dibibirnya. "Puaskan aku malam ini sayang dan berikan Desahan terindahmu untukku, Bi."

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal, dia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kris dan langsung melumat lembut Bibir Kris. Sedikit kaget, namun Kris membalasnya, melumat bibir manis yang kini sedang berada dibibirnya. "Ahh Krisss." Desah Baekhyun ketika lidah Kris berhasil bermain-main dirongga mulutnya. "Kris, berikan yang terbaik untukku malam ini."

Kris menggigit cuping telinga Baekhyun lembut, "Tentu saja Sayang, kau akan ku buat Nikmat malam ini."

"_Tao, suamimu sekarang menjadi milikku malam ini. Hahaha."_ Tawa baekhyun dalam hati. Akhirnya pembalasan untuk Tao terlampiaskan juga, walaupun bukan dengan cara yang kasar tapi bisa tidur dengan suaminya saja sudah sangat menyenangkan.

**- SO DANGEROUS –**

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku, aku bangun dari tidurku pagi ini. Tubuhku sudah tak berbusana sama sekali, kulihat disampingku ada Kris yang juga tidak berbusana yang sekarang terlelap dalam tidurnya, lelah karena permainannya denganku semalam. Kulihat setiap senti tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah, sungguh sempurna. Mataku pun berhenti ketika melihat sang Junior yang sekarang sedang tertidur itu. Sangat menggiurkan dan membuatku ketagihan, aku terkikik sendiri saat melihat Junior itu. Saat dia tertidur seperti ini biasa saja, namun saat dia sudah tegang sungguh ciptaan tuhan yang luar biasa, Besar, Panjang dan ... Kuat.

Kris, Semalam permainannya sungguh luar biasa, untung saja aku bisa mengimbanginya. Ku elus pipi Kris, dia memang sangat Tampan dan menggoda. Kenapa bisa dia menikah dengan Tao yang sangat menjijikkan sekali sikapnya, tidak pernah bisa menghargai orang lain. Tapi tak apa, karena Tubuh suaminya bisa ku nikmati semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?." Tiba-tiba Kris terbangun mengejutkanku, aku melepas tanganku dari kegiatanku yang mengelus pipinya tadi. Tapi dengan cepat dia memegang tanganku dan menaruh tanganku dipipinya. "Begini saja sayang aku suka."

Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirnya dan tidur didadanya, "Kris, pulanglah ... Isterimu pasti Khawatir denganmu. Biar bagaimanapun Kau ini Suaminya dan seorang kepala rumah tangga yang harus bertanggung jawab pada keluargamu."

Walaupun aku tidak suka dengan Tao, tapi aku tidak mau merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Aku bukan orang yang picik seperti itu, aku masih tau diri. Walaupun tubuhnya sudah kumilikki semalam.

"Iya sayang, terimakasih malam ini dan ini bayaranmu." Kris mencium pipiku lembut dan memberikan sebuah _Check_ dengan tulisan 100.000.000 Won. Aku cuup terkejut dengan nominal yang diberikan Kris padaku.

"Kris, ini terlalu banyak, aku tidak mau. Ambil saja lagi."

"Bi sayang, ini cukup sepadan dengan permainanmu semalam. Itu sangat menggairahkanku, sampai ini ..." dia menunjuk Juniornya, "Ingin lagi dan lagi menikmati Bokongmu yang sexy, menggoda itu." Ucapnya Frontal, yang membuat mukaku panas.

"Baiklah Kris aku terima, dan ini Bonus untuk pelangganku yang Tampan hari ini." Aku menangkup kedua pipi Kris dan mulai menciumnya memberikan Morning Kiss. Sebuah Morning Kiss yang cukup panas untuk Suami orang itu.

**- SO DANGEROUS –**

**AUTHOR POV**

Hari ini Baekyun melakukan aktivitasku seperti biasa menjadi seorang Waiters di Caffe. Permainan Kris semalam sangat lembut, jadi Baekhyun bisa melakukan aktivitas dengan lancar tanpa merasakan sakit dibokongnya. Seharian ini di Caffe tidak terlalu banyak pelanggan yang datang, jadi Baekhyun bisa sedikit beristirahat memulihkan energinya untuk mencari mangsa lagi nanti malam.

**^^ 19.00 KST ^^**

Malam ini Baekhyun kembali lagi ke Klub malam favoritenya, dia duduk ditempat biasa yang dia duduki setiap harinya. Matanya asyik melihat manusia manusia yang sedang asyik berjoget. Mata Baekhyun terpana pada sesosok pria yang sangat dia kenal. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnnya, dia mempertajam penglihatannya pada sosok itu.

Ahh, tidak jelas. Ya percuma saja melihat orang dari kejauhan ditempat remang-remang seperti ini. Karena penasaran Baekhyun mendekati orang itu, semakin dekat dan Ahh sial. Ada orang lain yang menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun, setelah orang itu beralih. Sosok yang Baekhyun cari menghilang dari posisinya tadi.

"Kemana dia?." Gumam Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya. "Hey.. jangan kurang ajar kau." Berontak Baekhyun.

"Tak bisakah kau diam dalam pelukanku?," tanya Pria dengan suara Bass-nya. Suara yang sangat Baekhyun kenal, sudah lama Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara itu.

Baekhyun berontak dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Pria itu kemudian menatapnya, "Kau ... Chan ... Chanyeol?."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Iya, Baekhyun, ini aku, Park Chanyeol. sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu."

Ya, Park Chanyeol, teman SMA baekhyun dulu. Ahh, bukan hanya sekedar teman saja namun Cinta pertama Baekhyun. Cinta pertama yang tak pernah diungkapkan Baekhyun sampai sekarang. Namun, cinta itu masih tersimpan baik dihati Baekhyun. Karena memang hanya Chanyeol saja yang ia cintai selama ini, walaupun tubuhnya sudah dibagi oleh banyak Pria.

"Kau kenapa bisa kesini? Ketempat seperti ini?." Tanya Baekhyun setengah penasaran, ya, selama tiga tahun Baekhyun berada di Klub malam tidak pernah bertemu dengan Cinta pertamanya, Park Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting aku sekarang sedang mencari seseorang. Karna aku sangat penasaran dengannya, banyak yang bilang dia itu seorang pria yang cantik dan permainannya sungguh menakjubkan, bukan begitu ... Bi."

DEGGG

Saat Chanyeol menyebut nama malam Baekhyun, Bi. Membuat jantung Baekhyun hampir copot dari tempatnya karena saking kagetnya. Baekhyun hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"Kau.. darimana kau.. bisa..."

GREBB

Dipeluknya Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saja. Tercium aroma Green Tea dari tubuh Chanyeol, menenangkan.

"Baekhyun ... Eh, maksudku Bi, maukah malam ini kau melayaniku?." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun, sedikit bergidik karena geli, Baekhyun memasang senyuman mautnya.

Baekhyun mendongak, "Hmmm... dengan senang hati, Tuan Park Chanyeol."

**- SO DANGEROUS –**

"Ahh.. Channn .. ahhh." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol mempermainkan puting susunya, sekarang mere setengah telanjang didalam sebuah kamar hotel yang sudah dipesan Chanyeol. "Ahhhh..." desah Baekhyun lagi saat Chanyeo menggigit mesra puting susu nerwarna merah muda menggairahkan itu.

Tak mau kalah dari Chanyeol, baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menindihnya. Kini giliran dia yang menindih Chanyeol.

"Sekarang giliran aku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan Seringaiannya yang mematikan itu. Dia menjelajah wajah Chanyeol, dijilatinya pipi Chanyeol tanpa jijik, digigitnya pelan cuping telinga Chanyeol.

"Ahh,,, " desah Chanyeol, Baekhyun makin menjadi saat mendengar desahannya. Dilumatnya kasat Bibir Chanyeol, dia mainkan Lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Chanyeol. "Baekhyummpphh.. Ahhh."

"Kau sungguh Liar Baekhyun .. Ahhh." Desah Cahnyeol saat Baekhyun mulai menjilati dada bidang menggairahkan itu, dipermainkannya puting susu Chanyeol yang merona merah itu. Sampailah Baekhyun dipusar Chanyeol, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun bermain – main disitu.

"Baekhymmpphh.. ahhh ituuupphmm.. aaahhh." Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar desahan Chanyeol saat dia memainkan Pusar Sexy Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar dia sangat tergoda dengan gundukan besar dibawah pusar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengelus-elus pelan Gundukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol geli, "Chanyeol ... boleh ya ..."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang sedang memohon meminta balon. Chanyeol mengangguk, setuju. Senyum bahagia merekah dibibir tipis Baekhyun. Dengan kasar dibukanya Kancing celana dan Resleting Chanyeol, ditariknya celanaya Chanyeol sampai yang tersisa hanyalah Celana dalam hitam dengan gundukan besar didalamnya, itu sangat menggoda iman. Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat pemandangan itu, seperti kerasukan setan Baekhyun langsung menggigit-gigit manja gundukan itu.

"Ahh.. ituaaaahhh sanghhmmpp.. Nikmatsshmmm. Baekhyunaahh.. " desah Chanyeol panjang yang menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya menahan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

Tanpa pikir panjang baekhyun membuka Celana dalam Chanyeol, dia sangat penasara. Dan terpampang Junior Chanyeol yang sudah keras tegak berdiri. Baekhyun Takjub bentuknya sangat sempurna, berkedut-kedut dengan urat dimana-mana, dihiasi bulu yang cukup rimbun disekelilingnya cukup kontras dengan tubuh putih Chanyeol, sangat menggairahkan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau kaget juniorku besar seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah." Goda Chanyeol saat Baekhyun hanya melihat Juniornya tanpa berkedip. Lagi-lagi seperti ada setan yang merasuki tubuh Baekhyun, diremasnya langsung Junior Chanyeol. Dikocoknya perlahan. "Ahh.." Desah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai menjilati Junior Chanyeol, agak ragu namun pasti mulai memasukkan Junior Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Dihisapnya intens Junior menggairahkan itu. "Ahhh.. Kauuu sunguhhooohhh.. Hebatthhmm Baekhyunaahh."

Chanyeol sudah merasa puas dengan Service yang diberikan Baekhyun, dia menarik Tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya, ditariknya kasar celana Baekhyun. Menakjubkan dalam seketika Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeohhmpphh ahh.. Moreeea ahh." Desah Baekhyun ditengah ciuman panasnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau siap, Baekhyun-ah? Kita mulai permainan."

"Chanyeoll ahhhh sa.. kitttt ahhh." Tanpa aba aba Chanyeol memasukkan Juniornya kasar kedalam lubang anus Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa sedikit sakit dibuatnya.

"Tenang Baekhyun-ah, ini akan nikmat,seperti baru pertama kali saja."

"Kau terlalu kasar bodoh, lagi pula punyamu begitu besar."

"Tapi kau suka kan?." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengoda Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya ber-Blushing ria dibuatnya.

"Chanyeolllll AAAHHHHH... AHHHH.. " desah Baekhyun keras, saat Chanyeol mulai menyodok-nyodok intens bokong Baekhyun. Terasa begitu nikmat.

"Lubanggmua ahhh.. sempithhmmpp aaahh. Aku sukaa.."

"Chanyeoll ahhh.. Juniormu ahhhh.. aahhhhh nikmattt.. aku juga sukaaa.."

Ini sudah hampir saju jam berjalan, kedua insan itu masih saja dengan aktivitas panas mereka.

"Chanyeoll.. aku mau hmmphh keluarr.."

"Aku juga Baekhyunn ahhh..."

CROOTTTTT (?)

Cairan putih Baekhyun muncrat diperutnya dan perut Chanyeol yang sedang menindihnya, Baekhyun pun merasakan hangat di lubang anusnya, ternyata Chanyeol sudah Klimaks.

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan satu sama lainnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau memang memuaskan, Gomaweo."

"Chanyeol, kau juga sangat menggairahkan."

"Saranghae Baekhyun-ah, maaf selama ini aku selalu jadi pemuja rahasiamu saja dan tidak pernah mengungkapkan cintaku padamu, Mianhae."

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, ternyata selama ini Chanyeol juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun makin mempererat pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, asal kau tau, dari dulu aku juga mencintaimu, namun aku takut mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku takut kau menolak cintaku."

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan memberinya kecupan manis. "Sekarang semua sudah terungkap ... maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku untuk selamanya, Baekhyun?."

"Ini lamaran?." Tanya baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. "Aku mau, Yeollie .. Aku bersedia."

"Saranghae, Baekki."

"Na do Saranghae, Yeollie."

**Cinta itu datangnya tiba – tiba ...**

**Cinta itu datangnya dari arah yang tidak pernah kita duga...**

**Jangan pernah menyerah dengan Cinta yang kita yakini ...**

**Yakinlah Cinta itu akan menjadi kenjataan kelak ...**

**- THE END –**

**ASTAGFIRULLAH... ASTAGFIRULLAH ...**

**YA ALLAH MAAFKAN HAMBAMU INI ...**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca FF yang nista ini ...**

**Hahahahahahah**

**Mohon Pendapatnya ya READERS...**

**Gomaweo ...**


End file.
